


I'll Thank My Lucky Stars, For That Night

by storyinmyeyes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyinmyeyes/pseuds/storyinmyeyes
Summary: It’s their 6 month wedding anniversary and Amy has a surprise for Jake…or Amy telling Jake she’s pregnant.





	I'll Thank My Lucky Stars, For That Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever Jake/Amy fic that I have written and I don’t write a lot of fanfiction lol. If this is all over the place, I apologize. I haven’t written anything in a while. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. It is based off a prompt that Vanessa (nessa007) sent me.

If anyone knows about stress, it’s Amy Santiago.

She has pretty much been stressed about everything for as long as she can remember and she deals with it in a multitude of ways: making a binder, organizing anything she can get her hands on, smoking a ‘stress’ cigarette (which isn’t one of the best solutions, but it helps somewhat), but this particular situation is something which, even though she has prepared for, is occuring much sooner than she anticipated.

Jake and Amy have been married for 6 months and Jake, being the excited person he is, can’t wait to celebrate their anniversary. He is planning a romantic dinner on the roof of their apartment building with fairy lights, candles, soft music…the works. Roofs have kind of become a special place since the night of ‘the worst date ever’ when they had to do a stakeout on the night of their bet.

Amy was about to end her shift and she was tired, more so lately and she thinks she knows what the reason is, she made a mental note to pick up a pregnancy test on her way home. Amy knew she wanted kids and it was part of her life calendar after all, but she didn’t anticipate it happening this soon. They’ve only been married for 6 months, but she also has not been as diligent about taking her birth control and since they are married now, having a family would be the next step. She just had to be sure. When she walked into her apartment, she was alone. Jake was still at work and wouldn’t be home for another hour or so. Using this time alone, she took the pregnancy test and waited the 3 minutes. It was the most stressful 3 minutes of her life. The timer on her phone jolted her from her thoughts and when she looked at the result, it was as she suspected. She was pregnant.

Their 6 month anniversary was a few days away and Amy wanted to surprise Jake with the news and what better way to do that than something “Die Hard” related? While Jake was out getting supplies for the rooftop dinner, Amy went to search for an anniversary gift…

Amy didn’t know what Jake had planned, but knowing Jake, it was probably something super sweet and romantic. He still did have the ability to surprise her after all. When she got back to their apartment after her long shift, she was grateful for the quiet, but also wanted to see her husband. She didn’t have to wait long because when she placed her keys down on the counter, she saw a note that said, “Follow the gummy bear trail for a surprise…” shaking her head, she followed the trail and when she got to the end, she gasped with surprise. On the roof of their building, she saw a beautiful set up with candles, fairy lights, a bag of nuts, blankets and pillows and Jake was standing by the ledge looking out at the view of the city, so he didn’t see her approach

“Hey,” Amy said softly, so touched by this amazing man she gets to call hers.

Jake turned around when he heard her, a soft smile on his face, “Hey, do you like the surprise?” he asks curious.

“It’s beautiful, I knew you had something up your sleeve, but I wasn’t expecting this. You’re always surprising me.” Amy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

“I seem to remember you saying that I was boring and that I couldn’t surprise you anymore. Also that my surprises were always terrible.” Jake said with a laugh

“Yeah, well I have been proven wrong.” She gave him a chaste kiss and when they broke apart Jake grabbed her hand and led her to the little picnic on the roof.

“Dinner awaits m’lady.”

“Please tell me it’s actual food instead of just orange soda and gummy bears. Those were a nice touch for the trail up here though.”

Jake clutches his chest in mock upset, “That’s hurtful.” he says with a smirk. We have pierogies, potato pancakes and some hot chocolate because you are always cold…”

Amy looks at him with a smile, “You know me so well. I also noticed that there was a bag of nuts. Does that have anything to do with our stakeout on the roof all those years ago?”

“Why yes, because we both know, I get snacky,” he laughs.

Amy knows this and thinks it’s adorable that after all these years, he still remembers the small details and never fails to make her laugh with his silliness. As she looks out at the city, she realizes that she hasn’t given him her surprise yet.

“The city really is beautiful from up here.” Amy replies dreamily.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he replies, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

As they break apart for air, Amy puts her forehead against his, “You’re not the only one who has a surprise,” she whispers.

“What could be better than a rooftop anniversary with the woman I love?” Jake asks.

Amy takes his hand and leads him back to the pillows to sit down. “It’s our anniversary and while I love this gift so very much, I think you’re going to love my gift even more.” She hands him the gift, “Happy Anniversary babe.”

Jake unwraps it to find a onesie that has ‘Welcome to the party, Pal’ written across the front. As realization dawns on him, he looks up at Amy. “Are you- are you pregnant?”

Amy nods “I have known for a few days, but I thought it would be a perfect way to surprise you on our anniversary. You’re gonna be a dad!” A smile slowly spreads across Jake’s face as he leans in to kiss her, with all the love he can muster.

“Are you sure it’s not too soon? I know your life calendar-” Amy links their hands together.

“I was worried at first about that, but then I thought about it realized that while we didn’t plan for it this early in our marriage, I know that we will be okay. We got this.”

Jake took her hand and kissed her palm. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“We are both amazing,” she said laying her head on his shoulder.

“That we are, my love. That we are.” Jake kisses the top of her head.

“Plus, I can’t wait to see you as a dad.” At that, Jake pulls her even closer to him because while he might have doubts because of how his father was, he pushes that to the back of his mind and enjoys the feel of Amy’s body close to his. He knows he will love their child with all of his heart and that’s enough to quell his doubts for the time being. As he looks up at the night sky, he thanks his lucky stars that this is his life and he gets to spend it with someone as amazing as Amy Santiago.

They stay wrapped up in each other for a while before Jake asks if she wants to dance, and while it is springtime in New York, it’s still a bit chilly at night, so she accepts, but wraps herself in a blanket as they start to dance to the soft chords of “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran playing through the CD player.

“Happy Anniversary, Ames. I love you.”

“Happy Anniversary, Jake. I love you too, so much.”

As they stand there on the roof, lost in the music, they think about what’s to come. Morning sickness, cravings, getting the nursery ready, and all the new, crazy things they will have to deal with in the next 9 months. Those can be figured out later, right now, in this moment, is all either of them need.


End file.
